


how the night fell in love with the day

by myday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: If Changbin was the night, then Felix had to be the day.





	1. Bayes Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thanks for clicking! 
> 
> I will be updating the tags as we go. Hopefully I can finish this fic by the time break ends!

Seo Changbin loved the dark, but not for reasons people often assumed. To some, the dark was something to fear. It was somber, murky, and hard to see through. But, that’s not how Changbin saw it. In the dark, things are brighter. The lights dazzle brilliantly in the night. The stars are luminous against the black sky. The moon comes out to replace the sun.

If Changbin was the night, then Felix Lee had to be the day. Felix had a smile that rivaled the sun and a heart worth more than gold. He was the kind of popular that didn’t come from his status as captain of the track team or from the number of friends he had. He was beloved by his classmates and teachers purely for being Felix.

But, Changbin didn’t know Felix. Maybe he’s heard his name once or twice in the hallways or seen his name on the school Facebook page, but the existence of Felix Lee held little significance to Changbin.

While Changbin rarely paid attention to his peers, let alone people outside of his graduating class, it was only a matter of time before Changbin crossed paths with him.

 

“Did you do your homework?” Jisung asked, bounding up to Changbin’s desk.

“Of course not,” Changbin replied, not looking up from his phone. He was scrolling through his playlist, looking for something to listen to.

“Right,” Jisung sat on Changbin’s desk. “Yet, you manage to ace every test.”

“Not every,” Changbin denied coolly. “Remember Bayes theorem?”

“That was last year. Nobody got Bayes theorem. At least, not at first.” Jisung looked up. “Hey, what’s the probability of us having a new student?”

It was still early in the year. People transferred in and out of classes all the time. So far, Changbin has seen three or four of his classmates come and go. To answer Jisung’s question, the probability was moderately high.

Changbin dragged his gaze over to the front of the room. A boy with dark hair was standing next to the teacher’s desk, nodding at their teacher’s words. He was tall. He could probably write on the top of the whiteboard comfortably without standing on his toes. Not that Changbin cared or anything.

“Who’s that?” Changbin tugged off one earbud, not removing his gaze from the new kid.

“Felix Lee,” Jisung answered. “He’s in my year.”

“Oh,”

So, this was Felix Lee.

 

Felix wasn’t exactly good at math, Changbin quickly learned. Changbin, on the other hand, was.

The classroom buzzed with the low chattering of students discussing everything except mathematics. Well, some of the more productive students were working together on the book work, but Changbin was not one of those students.

Changbin rested his chin on his left palm and tapped his pen against the blank page of his notebook. It wasn’t like he needed to do the classwork anyway. He’d rather spend his time doing something else.

Across the room, Felix was hunched over his desk, scribbling away in his spiral with a pencil. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion and part of his tongue stuck out from between his lips. Changbin wondered which problem got him so stuck and tense.

“Stare at him harder.” A voice interrupted Changbin’s thoughts. “Maybe he’ll spontaneously combust.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Changbin muttered. Jisung rocked back so his chair pressed against the edge of Changbin’s desk. There were no perks to sitting behind Han Jisung.

“Okay, Bin,” Jisung snorted. He paused and glanced at Felix. “Why don’t you go help him? You’re a genius, aren’t you?”

Changbin shrugs. “I wouldn’t say that. Besides, he can handle it.”

“Come on,” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “It’s an excuse to get to know him.”

“And, why would I want that?”

“I’m not blind,” Jisung rolled his eyes. “He’s not unattractive.”

Changbin felt his cheeks start to burn. “So?”

“You can’t tell me that you don’t feel _a little_ attracted to him,” Jisung taunted.

“I _don’t_ ,” Changbin insisted firmly.

“Then, why were you staring?”

“I wasn’t staring!” Changbin snapped, a little louder than intended. A couple of his peers turned around to give him an odd look. He didn’t dare to check if Felix was looking, too. Changbin ducked his head and hissed at Jisung, “I wasn’t staring.”

“Sure, you weren’t,” Jisung replied, clearly unconvinced.

Changbin shoved Jisung off his desk, causing him to tumble forward.

There were about 2000 people in Changbin’s school, and he had one class with Felix. Theoretically, the probability of Changbin seeing Felix outside of their math class was extremely low, which Changbin took comfort in. Yet, at the same time, he felt a tinge of disappointment. He shouldn’t, really. He didn’t know a thing about Felix, nor did he intend to learn.

Changbin nodded his head to the beat of the song he was listening to as he mindlessly walked down the halls. He sauntered along to his next class, hands shoved in his pocket, earbuds on, eyes lowered. He was on autopilot. Taking the same route to the same classes every day had that effect on people.

Changbin was following the stream of students heading in the same general direction, when a particular fish swimming upstream bumped into him roughly. Their shoulders collided, causing a dull pain to throb in Changbin’s arm.

“Sorry!”

At the sound of his voice, Changbin’s gaze snapped up. An apologetic Felix looked back at him with an awkward expression on his face.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared.

“Uh, it’s okay,” Changbin’s words faltered as he watched Felix hustle away. He disappeared down the hall in the blink of an eye.

Of all the things that Changbin could’ve thought in that moment, the first thing that popped into his mind was _wow, the kid is taller than I thought_.

 

Time flew by after that incident. Not a day went by that Changbin didn’t think about it.

He was leaning against the lockers one friday afternoon, waiting for Jisung to pack his things so they could go home. Jisung was telling him about something Seungmin did during choir earlier that day. Changbin was listening, but only vaguely. He was distracted by something across the hall. Or rather, someone.

Felix was busily throwing books and binders into his backpack at his locker a few yards away. It was just his luck that Jisung’s locker happened to be right across from Felix’s. Changbin couldn’t help but stare, though he couldn’t quite place why.

“As if the voice crack wasn’t bad enough, Seungmin couldn’t find his sheet music. The poor guy!” Jisung exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Uh huh,” Changbin hummed, not even trying to hide his preoccupied state.

“I felt so bad for-- Are you even listening?” Jisung frowned. “Hey!”

Changbin blinked and directed his attention back to Jisung. “Yes,”

“What were you even…” Jisung twisted his neck around to look over his shoulder. “Ohhhh,” He turned back to Changbin, nodding slowly. “Alright,” he smirked. “I get it.”

Changbin pressed his lips together, willing his cheeks to stop betraying him. “Stop that.”

“Ah, Binnie, you can’t hide it from me any longer.” Jisung sang playfully. “You have a crush on Felix!”

“I do not!” Changbin huffed. He got up off the lockers and adjusted how the straps of his backpack rested on his shoulders. “Let’s just go home.” He started down the hall, not caring enough to check if Jisung was following.

Of course, nobody could never get rid of Jisung.

“Actually,” Jisung stumbled after him. “I’m going to meet everyone at the 23/6.”

The 23/6 was a convenience store just a block away from their school. It was supposed to be a 24 hour, seven days a week store, but the owner liked to close on Sundays. Jisung’s friendly neighbor, Jeongin was a part time employee there, so they could often get away with discounted things.

“Everyone?” Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone.” Jisung confirmed.

Everyone referred to their eight-man band of misfits. Although, misfits might be an overstatement. They were really just eight regular people who happened to connect. How they all ended up together was beyond Changbin.

“And I wasn’t invited?” Changbin was only slightly hurt his friends didn’t ask him to join their meetup.

“Well, you were. You would’ve known if you hadn’t muted the group chat.” Jisung poked Changbin’s arm accusingly.

“You guys talk a lot,” mumbled Changbin. “Is everyone there already?”

They pushed their way out the front doors of the school and hurried down the steps. Groups of friends still hung around campus, sitting on the steps or huddled in circles.

Jisung pulled out his phone and scrolled through what Changbin assumed was their group chat. “Hyunjin mentioned he would be a little late. Something about making up a test?”

“Oh,”

“So are you coming with?” Jisung looked hopefully at Changbin.

“Uh…”

“You should,” Jisung nudged him. “Maybe a certain someone will show up.”

What an absurd thought. The probability that the _certain someone_ would end up in the same place as him at the same time was too low to even consider.

“Sure, Jisung,” Changbin appeased. “Maybe,”


	2. Banana Milk and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Changbin realized Felix noticed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble writing this, so it might be rough.

A short walk to the 23/6 later, Changbin found himself in the midst of a discussion he wanted no part in. He was leaning against the unoccupied check out counter with his arms crossed, watching the conversation bounce between his friends like a ping pong match.

“All I’m saying is crows are really smart, and they could probably murder you,” Jisung said conclusively, putting his hands up in surrender to any opposing remarks.

“Wait,” Seungmin, a freshman who (bless his soul) had yet to be tainted by the horrors of high school, cut in. “Are you telling me that the crow I see every morning _knows my face_.”

“Pretty much,” Jisung shrugged objectively. “But, it won’t murder you as long as you don’t do anything to hurt it.”

Despite Jisung’s comment, Seungmin still looked mildly alarmed.

“The crows aren’t going to murder anyone,” Chan sighed. He gave Jisung a look that said “really? you’re going to do this now?”

Bang Chan, if Changbin remembered correctly, was likely the reason they were all friends. He was the magnet that drew the group together. The catalyst to their familial-like relationship. In the years of getting to know him, Changbin learned that Chan had a way of bringing people together, even if they started out with nothing in common. In Changbin’s subjective opinion, that was a pretty good thing.

In that moment, the double doors that lead into the convenience store burst opened. The bells hanging above it jingling violently at the sudden action.

Everyone flinched and turned to see who busted in.

“Sorry I’m late!” A small form with a mass of straight black hair cried. He blew past the group like a storm and scrambled to the other side of the checkout counter. He threw his backpack onto the linoleum floor and shed off his school blazer all in one movement.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Jeongin?" Chan extended his hand slightly and made a face as Jeongin nearly toppled over a plastic rack next to the register.

“Honestly, Jeongin,” commented Minho. “This is getting out of hand.”

“Yeah,” Woojin bit back a small laugh as the flustered student tugged at his striped tie. It was hard not to be a _little_ amused by the scene. “Just quit,”

“No,” Jeongin whined. He began to unbutton his white, collared button-up, revealing a gray, cotton t-shirt underneath. “I can handle it.”

Changbin almost felt sorry as Jeongin stuffed his school uniform into his backpack and unhooked a green apron from the stand behind the counter. The poor kid took on the job over the summer and after receiving his first paycheck, he discovered the joy of being able to buy _whatever he wanted_. Working in the summer was easy. Finding the time to during the fall was not.

“Why don’t you just ask your manager to push back your hours?” Woojin suggested.

Jeongin pulled the apron over his head and hastily tied the strap around his waist. “It’s fine, really.”

“Your shift literally starts five minutes after school ends,” Changbin decided to point out. "It takes ten to get here."

“Guys, it’s _fine_.” Jeongin insisted. He took a deep breath and faced them, calm and collected. “Now, what do you want?”

Jeongin knew them well. They all cared about the young boy, but what kind of friends would they be if they didn’t exploit his employee discount?

Almost too quickly, Woojin put down the two cans of Coca-Cola he had been holding behind his back. “Thanks, Jeongin,”

Punctually, everyone else followed suit. They collectively piled their regular purchases onto the counter for Jeongin to briskly scan. The machine beeped steadily and almost rhythmically. Changbin watched the numbers on the rectangular screen rack up.

“You know, if my manager catches me, I’m dead,” Jeongin said, taking a flimsy, plastic cup of ramen from Chan.

“We know,” Changbin said, sliding him another can of coke. Jeongin reminded them everyday, and everyday they took his warning with a grain of salt. Who cared? They hadn’t been caught yet.

Changbin stepped aside for Seungmin to place down his bag of gummy candies.

“Hey!” A new voice called out.

They looked over to the door to find Hyunjin entering the store.

“Throw in a banana milk for me,” Hyunjin said, walking in their direction. He fit into their huddled circle flawlessly. Leaving enough space for all eight of them became a habit that nobody but Changbin really noticed. It was a natural instinct, and Changbin kind of liked it.

“Already did,” Chan nodded at the small, rounded container topped with green foil.

“How was your test?” Jisung queried.

“Wait, before you answer that, I’m done scanning.” Jeongin interrupted the flow of the conversation. He pushed the pile of cheap goods towards them. “You can take your stuff back.”

Hyunjin grabbed his banana milk and punctured the seal with the complimentary straw. “You know, I’m not sure. I _think_ I did alright?” He took a sip. “But, you know, I could’ve bombed it and I wouldn’t know.” As he spoke, his eyes drifted over to Changbin.

Catching his eye, Changbin raised an eyebrow questionably. He opened his can of coke and raised the aluminum vessel to his lips.

“Right!” Hyunjin snapped his fingers and pointed at Changbin. “I thought you should know, I saw Felix!”

“Which Felix? Lee?” Woojin asked, as if there was another Felix at their school.

“Who’s Felix?” Jeongin looked around, vaguely confused. As the youngest of them all, Jeongin still went to their old middle school. They often had to explain to him what or who they were talking about.

At the sound of his name, Changbin’s heart jumped to his throat. He patted himself on the back for not letting that show in his face. “Okay?” He forced an impartial look, just to make sure that everyone knew he didn’t care. Did he care?

“Yeah, no, he was taking a make up test or something?” Hyunjin dropped his backpack at his feet and continued. “I hope you guys don’t mind, but I invited him here.”

“Sorry, _what_?” Changbin’s indifferent facade evaporated.

Who could say if the odds were against him or in his favor?

“Well, we were both waiting for the teacher to arrive and we got to talking out in the hall,” Hyunjin played with his straw, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. “We just kind of clicked. Real fun guy to talk to, you’ll see.”

When Hyunjin mentioned that they “clicked”, a pang of discomfort shot into Changbin’s chest like a bullet. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking it off. He had nothing to resent.

“I don’t mind,” Chan told Hyunjin nonchalantly. “The more the merrier right?”

_Not right._

“But, why did Changbin have to know about it?” Jeongin asked, desperately trying to keep up with the conversation. “Come on, guys, don’t leave me behind.”

“Aw, we could never leave you behind,” Jisung cooed the way a mother would dote on their child. Changbin was worried that Jisung would’ve reached over and pinched Jeongin’s cheeks if Jeongin hadn’t grimaced and leaned back. “Changbin is a little taken by Felix, that’s all.”

“Taken?”

“Again, _what_?” Changbin shot daggers into Jisung’s profile, but Jisung was hardly paying attention to him.

“Ooh, the plot thickens,” Chan looked at Changbin suggestively. “I didn’t know Changbin was capable of having a crush.”

“I’m not completely cold-hearted you know,” Changbin snapped. “And I _don’t_ have a crush. I don’t even know Felix.”

“Hey, me neither!” Jeongin waved his hand around. “Can somebody explain?”

Changbin wanted to bury himself alive. He knew he was flushed red, but it was not because he _liked_ Felix, or whatever Jisung was trying to spread. He was just surprised. That’s all. He wasn't one to gossip, and he didn't like being the center of said gossip.

 _That’s all_ , he told himself.

“Okay,” Jisung put one arm on the counter, prompting Jeongin to lean forward excitedly. He made a gesture in the air, swiping an open hand from left to right like he was presenting his name in lights. Changbin suppressed the urge to cover his face and groan as everyone else leaned in.

“Here’s the gist. There’s this guy, Felix. He’s a freshman, he’s on the track team, pretty popular with the people at school. He recently transferred into our math class, and I am not lying, Changbin cannot take his eyes off him.”

Well, that was a reach.

“Actually, that is not true.” Changbin crossed his arms.

“Yes it is. Don’t listen to him, Jeongin. I only tell the truth.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. “No, you don't!”

“Shush. Now listen-”

Before Jisung could continue, the bell at the front door rang again, announcing the arrival of another customer. Changbin felt the world slow to a stop as he waited to see who would walk in. He inwardly chided his heart for beating faster.

As he anticipated, Felix walked in with his school blazer folded over his arms and his tie undone around his neck. His white, pressed shirt was untucked from his ironed dress pants and unbuttoned at the top. Changbin had to remind himself that it wasn’t anything special. Everyone looked like that after school hours were over. Hell, he was sporting the same look.

_Get a grip. You don’t like this guy._

Changbin tore his eyes away and distracted himself with his soda can. Did Coca-Cola change their signature shade of red? He could’ve sworn the can from yesterday was a darker color.

“Over here!” Hyunjin raised an arm to wave at Felix.

Changbin glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch Felix make his way over with a smile.

“Hey!” Felix squeezed his way between Hyunjin and Minho. “Thanks for letting me join you guys.”

“It’s no problem!” Chan nodded. “Welcome to the gang!”  
Changbin prayed that this wasn’t a permanent thing, and that Felix would _not_ end up joining the “gang.” When did Chan even start calling them the “gang?”

“So, do you know everyone?” Hyunjin asked, putting a hand on Felix’s shoulder. It was a brotherly gesture, but Changbin thought it was absolutely uncalled for.

Felix took a look around the circle, scanning for familiar faces. Changbin wanted to shrink into a hole as he felt Felix’s gaze briefly sweep over him. He occupied himself by lowering his eyes to stare at Felix’s shoes. They were scuffed at the tips.

“I think I’ve seen everyone around school,” Felix’s eyes landed on Jeongin, who beamed shyly from behind the counter. “Except you.”

“That’s Jeongin,” Hyunjin tipped his banana milk container at the aforementioned boy. “He doesn’t go to our school.”

Jeongin waved. “Hi!”

Felix grinned back. “Hey. I'm Felix. Nice to meet you.”

During that exchange, Changbin glanced up from the floor. Unfortunately, this move gave Felix a chance to recognize his face.

“Oh,” Felix blinked at Changbin, who did his best not to flinch. He also attempted to ignore the subtle smirk Jisung was wearing. Luckily, Felix didn’t notice a thing. “I know you.”

Changbin pressed his lips together as he waited for Felix to figure out where from.

“You’re in my math class.”

Changbin let himself smile, but only faintly. “Yeah, I am,”

“Changbin, right?”

“Yeah,” Changbin was slightly startled that Felix knew his name. “How’d you know?”

“Jisung mentioned you’re pretty smart,” Felix shared a friendly look with Jisung. “He said you could help me with math sometime.”

“Did he?”

_They talk?_

“Hey, Felix, do you need anything?” Jisung chose this moment to intrude in their conversation. “Candy? Drinks?”

“Actually, I’m going to grab some ice cream,” Felix tilted his head towards the freezer behind him. It sheltered a multitude of different frozen treats of different flavors. Changbin could really go for ice cream. “Does anybody else need anything?”

“I’ll come with,” Hyunjin volunteered.

Together, they sauntered off to pick up what Felix needed. Changbin watched them go, relaxing his shoulders. He didn’t remember getting so tense.

“I like him,” Jeongin said decisively.

“You like everyone,” replied Minho.

Changbin whipped around to look at Jisung coldy. “You didn’t tell me you and Felix were buddy-buddy.”

Jisung shrugged innocently, even though he was anything but. “I didn’t think you would care. Besides, you can’t be mad at me,” Jisung winked. “I put in a good word for you.”

Changbin didn’t need a good word. Or, so he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how that went! I'm not too proud of this chapter. I promise I have better things planned!


	3. Scuffed Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin was running away from his friends, but his pen found them.
> 
> alternatively: chapter 3 of how the night fell in love with the day ft. backpack jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry this update took so long. please enjoy it and let me know what you think!

It turned out Felix would be sticking around for a little longer than Changbin had anticipated. Changbin leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand, lifting a spoonful of rice to his mouth and staring blankly past the two empty spaces at their lunch table.

Their lunch table. The rounded structure at the corner of the cafeteria on the second floor. It was located right by the big window, so Changbin could forget he was in a brick-walled prison of education. It was also just two feet away from the microwave, so Woojin could warm up his food, and isolated enough from the rest of the lunch room, so Seungmin wouldn’t incessantly hush them for being too loud and embarrassing. It was like the table was made for the seven of them. The only problem was the table came with nine chairs. But, that was no longer an issue since Felix decided to tag along. If Changbin was completely honest, Felix fit in with them just fine. 

Even with the addition of Felix, there was still a remaining spot at the table. The problem was quickly resolved when Seungmin placed his backpack on the chair and dubbed it Backpack Jeongin. It all worked out.

Outside the dusty, glass panes, Changbin could see the bare, spindly branches of trees that lined the steps up to their school. The concrete grounds of their campus had turned into a red and orange carpet. It had gotten colder outside. Changbin noticed the blinding, dazzling blotch in the sky hovering just above the roof of the next building. The sun started to set earlier, too. 

A series of voices impeded Changbin’s train of thought.

“He can’t hear us.”

“He can hear us.”

“He always looks like that. He’s still listening, trust me.”

Changbin huffed. He turned his attention back to his container of rice. “I can hear you.”

“I told you,” Minho glared at Jisung.

“You never know,” Jisung muttered, bending the straw of his juice box.

“Hey, now that everyone’s paying attention,” Woojin began. “Who’s going to the 23/6 after school?”

“I’ve got library duties,” Minho said. “It’s Thursday, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Seungmin?”

“I can’t,” Seungmin replied, stabbing at something in his lunch box with a pair of chopsticks. “Club meeting.”

“Aw, man,” Woojin frowned.

“Yeah, it's too bad,” Jisung was quick to add. “Jeongin’s going to miss you.”

Seungmin wrinkled his nose and flicked a grain of rice at Jisung in response. “You’re being embarrassing again.”

“Who’s being embarrassing again?”

Changbin looked up. Hyunjin arrived with Felix close by his side. They filled the last two spaces at their table, setting down their lunches and sitting down. At last, the circle was complete.

“Jisung,” Changbin responded. His gaze drifted towards Felix, who was busy digging around the white paper bag he had brought to the table. 

Hyunjin and Felix had discovered they could leave campus and buy their lunch from the burger place down the block. They started frequenting the place about a month earlier. Changbin assumed their routine would change when the winter arrived and it was too cold to walk.

“Guess we didn’t miss anything,” Felix quipped, pulling out a paper sleeve of fries.

“You really didn’t,” Chan reached over and grabbed not one, but two fries. He snatched them away before Felix could protest.

“Are you guys coming to the 23/6 after school?” Woojin looked hopefully at them.

Hyunjin shrugged. “I don’t really have any other plans.”

“Awesome,” Woojin grinned. “Felix?”

“Uh,” Felix hesitated. He was focused on unwrapping his burger. The white, grease stained paper crinkled as he did. “I don’t know. I might have something.”

“Oh,” Woojin was staring more at Felix’s lunch, rather than Felix’s face as he spoke. “Well, just text into the group chat if you’re coming.”

Changbin stifled a snort. 

The group chat had gone up in flames ever since they added Felix. From the nonstop jokes between Felix and Jeongin to the out of context photos from the internet that Felix sent in every morning, Felix really took a match to Changbin’s notification box. Though he muted the whole thing, Changbin had to check in every couple of hours. Otherwise, his unread message count would exceed a hundred. 

More importantly, Changbin was not the type of guy to leave red circles above his apps.

Felix coughed, his arm bumping into Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin nudged Felix’s arm back. At the sight of that subtle interaction, something in Changbin’s stomach began to burn. He tore his eyes away from the two and closed the lid on his lunch box. The clinking of metal against metal caught Hyunjin’s attention.

“Are you coming after school?” Hyunjin directed his query towards Changbin.

Changbin distractedly slide his lunch into a pocket in his backpack. “Probably not, sorry.”

“Why not?” Felix asked dejectedly through a mouthful of bread.

“I’ve got a lot of homework.”

Changbin didn’t. When did Changbin ever do his homework? He prayed his friends wouldn’t catch that slight kink in his excuse as he zipped up his backpack. He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Chan quirked an eyebrow. “We still have five minutes.”

“I have to talk to my teacher before class.” Changbin said shortly, turning on his heel and stalking away.

 

Changbin twirled his pen in his hand, passing the slim, plastic piece between his middle finger and thumb. He replayed his exit at lunch over and over in his head. He cringed, regretting walking off so abruptly and rudely. He couldn’t even explain why he felt so bitter.

He was sitting alone at a table in the school library. Classes were over. He needed an excuse to not go to the 23/6. Changbin contemplated going home.

He glanced at the clock above the library door. It was only 3:05. His friends might still be in the school commons. 

_ I should wait a little longer. _

Changbin bit his lip. He shouldn’t have to avoid his friends this way. He never really had to before. Why did he feel like he had to now?

The library was illuminated by afternoon light streaming from the massive window at the back of the room. The room hummed with the soft murmurs of working students, save for the group of freshmen crowding a corner of the nonfiction section. They were causing quite a commotion. The librarian at the front kept looking up from her desktop computer and glaring at them. Not that the kids noticed, anyhow. They were absorbed in a gaming device somebody had brought to school. 

There was one friend Changbin couldn’t avoid. Minho was in library TA mode, flitting back and forth from the librarian’s desk. He took armfuls of books to different spots in the room and reshelved them, as he did every Thursday. He seemed to be on autopilot, vacancy evident on his face as he grabbed another stack of hardcovers. Changbin wondered why Minho didn’t just push around the metal cart with all the books.

Changbin’s attention was diverted away from Minho when his pen flew out of his hands. It landed with a clatter on the carpeted floor and bounced until it collided with someone’s shoe. The shoes were scuffed up at the tips.

The shoes’ owner bent down to pick up the pen for Changbin.

“Thanks,” Changbin took his writing tool back. He knew who he was talking to. “I thought you were going to the 23/6.”

Felix was standing before him with his shirt untucked and tie loosened all over again.

“I had to stay behind in math,” Felix replied. Changbin wasn’t sure if he was answering to the previous statement, or starting a new topic.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Felix tilted his head at the unoccupied seat across from Changbin. “Is anyone sitting here?”

Changbin shook his head. “No,”

Felix let his backpack slide off his shoulders and hit the ground with a thud. He lowered himself into the chair as he spoke. “Minho said I might find you here.”

Changbin took comfort in that. If it had been Jisung, Changbin would’ve rolled his eyes and scoffed. But, this was Minho they were talking about. He was a man of good intentions. Changbin glanced over Felix’s shoulder. Minho was at the front desk directly behind Felix. They locked eyes for a brief moment, blinking at each other wordlessly. Minho offered a small smile and a nod. Changbin raised his eyebrows in response. Leaving it at that, he put his focus back on Felix. 

“Were you trying to find me?” For a heartbeat, Changbin worried he sounded too hopeful.

“Actually, I was,” Felix placed his hands in front of him on their shared table and interlocked his fingers. 

“You could’ve just texted me.” Changbin stared at Felix’s hands, unable to meet his eyes. Felix ran his thumb back and forth over the second knuckle of his forefinger. 

“I would, but I don’t have your number,” Felix tried a smile.

Changbin gave Felix a look. “We’re in the same group chat.”

The grin that played on Felix’s lips dissolved into some expression of realization. Felix laughed awkwardly. “Oh! That’s right.” 

Changbin noticed the tips of Felix’s ears quickly turning red.

_ Aw, shit. _

“But, I never use it, so you probably didn’t see my number,” Changbin blurted, trying to cover up Felix’s embarrassment.

Felix laughed it off. “Right, that’s true, too,” He was still a slight shade of pink. “Anyway, I want to ask you something.”

“Shoot.” Changbin sat up straight.

“Could you help me with math?”

That was anticlimactic.

“Huh?”

_ He wants help with math...now?  _ Changbin wasn’t even sure what the homework for the night was.

Felix reached up to brush his bangs off his forehead, avoiding Changbin’s stare. “Jisung mentioned you were pretty smart, and I’m kind of struggling right now.” Felix sighed. “That’s why I stayed behind in math.”

“Okay…” Changbin was still processing.

There was a pause.

“She suggested I get a tutor.”

Ah, there it was.

“So, you want me to tutor you.” Changbin cut right to the chase.

Felix timidly distracted himself by picking at his nails. “Yeah...if that’s okay with you. I mean, I’ll pay you if you want. But, you can say no. I just thought since we’re friends…”

_ Friends. We’re friends. _

“Oh, I wasn’t going to say no!” Changbin’s words spilled from his lips in a rush. “I was just thinking.”

Changbin took a breath.

“Sure, I’ll help you.”

“You will?” Felix finally lifted his eyes to meet Changbin’s. Changbin tried to keep his cool.

“Free of charge,” Changbin cracked a smile.

Felix beamed. “Really? Great! Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver!”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Changbin watched Felix scramble up from his seat.

“Oh, I would,” Felix gave Changbin a sincere look. “I really don’t want to fail this class.”

Changbin wasn’t sure how to respond. He had never talked to Felix one on one. 

“I don’t want to see you fail,” he heard himself say.

Felix looked delighted. “So, I’ll text you tonight?”

Changbin’s breath caught in his throat. “Sure.”

“Awesome,” Felix turned. “I’ll talk to you later!”

“Yeah, later,” Changbin didn’t know if Felix heard him. If he did, he sure didn’t show it.

Felix walked out the library door, waving at Minho who was standing behind the check out desk. Changbin caught Minho’s glance once more.

_ What did he say?  _ Minho seemed to ask with just a look in his eye.

_ That he’d text me tonight. _

That was the first thing that came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient! 
> 
> i'd just like to let you guys know that updates might be slow. school started again and its really hard to balance writing and homework. (cries) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though!


	4. Read at 12:09am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what did felix mean when he said he would "text him?"
> 
> should changbin text first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels like it's been so long since i updated this :( i'm still super busy but please enjoy this quick update!

The lamp on his desk gave his dark room a soft, yellow glow. An open textbook sat abandoned on his cluttered workspace alongside a spiral notebook and a mechanical pencil. Miscellaneous papers and books were scattered about haphazardly, leaving little to no empty space on his desk. Eraser crumbs littered any space that was lucky enough to see daylight.

Halfway through his english assignment, Changbin had gotten out of his chair and flopped onto his bed. How could he construct sentences using the past-perfect tense when it was almost midnight and Felix still hadn’t texted him? At that point, he considered making it past question 11 an accomplishment.

Changbin let one arm and leg dangle off the side of his mattress. He threw his other arm over his eyes and exhaled heavily out of his nose. His eyelids weighed a million pounds. Sleep beckoned him, but he refused. What if Felix texted him while he was asleep? It was only 12 after all.

Changbin uncovered his eyes and turned his head to glance at his phone. It was lying face down on his nightstand. A mangled, unraveling charger was plugged into it. Changbin’s fingers twitched. He felt his hand start to reach for his phone.

 _Stop it._ He frowned and turned away, curling his yearning fingers into his palms. _You can’t keep checking it like this. Nothing has changed in the last five minutes._

Changbin rolled over to his side so his back faced his nightstand. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

The light emitting from the lamp shined against his back and casted a lumpy shadow on the wall adjacent to his bed. Changbin stared at it, following the shape with his eyes. He felt around for a particular plush doll, which usually found home somewhere by his pillow. For the record, he only slept with one plush. One. That’s all.

He pulled the Munchlax toy closer to him and distractedly ran the pad of his pointer finger up and down its soft material.

Maybe he should text Felix first.

Changbin held his breath. The thought about it once. Then, twice. He could. But, Felix said _he_ would text him. Not the other way around.

Changbin shifted his glance down to his plush doll. He blinked at it.

“What do you think, Gyu?” he whispered. “What if I texted him first?”

Unfortunately, Gyu wasn’t much of a talker, let alone a relationship advisor.

Changbin paused.

_Relationship advisor? Oh god, did he want a relationship with Felix?_

Something like electricity ran up Changbin’s chest. He turned onto his stomach, partially crushing Gyu underneath his torso in the process, and pressed his face into his pillow. He let out a low groan.

It wasn’t like he never had a crush before. Changbin wasn’t stupid. He knew what a crush was and how it felt to have one. He just didn’t think Felix was his type.

What was it about Felix? He wasn’t anything special.

Changbin contemplated for a little while, still face to face with the cloth of his pillow case. Could it be that smile? The way those pearly white teeth lined up perfectly in a row? When he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, Changbin rolled onto his back again. He trained his eyes on the ceiling and the glow in the dark stars that decorated it. Maybe it was the freckles. A whole constellation sprinkled across his skin.

Changbin closed his eyes.

_Stop it. This is stupid._

A soft ‘ping’ sounded from his nightstand. Changbin’s eyes flew open. His heart shot so far up in his chest, it could’ve gotten stuck in his throat and choked him. Adrenaline began running through his veins. The tips of his fingers tingled as he reached over, unplugged the charger, and settled back into his bed to check his notifications.

Much to his disappointment, it was just a text from Minho.

 

**Lee Minho**

What did you get for problem 12?

 

Changbin sighed. Not only was he discontented, but he didn’t do problem 12 either.

 

**Seo Changbin**

No.

**Seo Changbin**

Sorry.

 

He turned off his phone and let it fall from his hands into the rumpled sheets of his bed. It was much too late now. Felix was probably asleep.

His phone went off again.

Changbin picked it up.

 

**Lee Minho**

That’s okay. Thanks anyway.

 

Normally, Changbin would’ve left it at that. But, this time, he hesitated. He let his thumbs hover over the keyboard.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Hey

**Lee Minho**

Hey

 

Changbin took a breath.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Can I talk to you about something?

**Lee Minho**

Of course you can.

**Lee Minho**

What’s up?

**Seo Changbin**

I think

 

Changbin stopped. He backspaced those words before he could hit send. ‘I think I like someone’ was too forward. He had to be more subtle.

 

**Seo Changbin**

How do you know if you like someone?

 

He hit send. Was that even considered subtle?

Changbin tapped his fingers against the side of his phone as he waited for Minho to respond. He was taking quite a long time. He could’ve fallen asleep. But, then again, Changbin did ask a complex question. A potential equivalent to “what is love?” or “why do we exist?” or “why does Donald Duck wear a towel around his waist, but no pants?”

A couple of minutes crept by before Changbin’s phone notified him once more.

 

**Lee Minho**

Uh...well. For me, you just get a sort of feeling.

Then you know. You just know.

**Lee Minho**

Why? Do you like somebody?

 

Changbin pressed his lips together. Minho was a trustworthy friend. He was also the friend who could see right through him. If Changbin didn’t tell him now, Minho would find out just by looking at him. That is, if he didn’t already suspect something.

 

**Seo Changbin**

I think so.

 

Every nerve in his body itched.

 

**Lee Minho**

Really? Who?

 

Changbin wasn’t sure if he wanted to say.

 

**Lee Minho**

Is it Felix?

 

Oh.

 

**Seo Changbin**

God, am I that obvious?

**Lee Minho**

No. I’m just good at these things.

**Seo Changbin**

Of course you are

**Lee Minho**

Didn’t he say he was going to text you?

**Seo Changbin**

Yeah

**Seo Changbin**

He didn’t

**Lee Minho**

I’m sure he will. Maybe just not tonight.

 

Changbin felt his spirits fall even further than they already were as Minho confirmed his own thoughts.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Yeah…

**Lee Minho**

If you really want to talk to him,

why don’t you just text first?

 

 _Because, Gyu thought I shouldn’t_ , Changbin almost wanted to say.

 

**Seo Changbin**

I think he’s asleep.

**Lee Minho**

No he isn’t. He’s on the gc right now.

 

Changbin sat up in his bed. Felix was active in their group chat?

He exited his conversation with Minho and opened up a chat room labelled, My Crew (courtesy of one Bang Chan). Lo and behold, there was Felix, exchanging links to dance tutorials with none other than Hyunjin.

 

**Lee Felix**

this one is really good too!!!

 

**Lee Felix**

:D

 

**Hwang Hyunjin**

I don’t really like the song

 

**Lee Felix**

D:

 

**Lee Felix**

but the dance was good right?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin**

The dance was good but check this one out!

 

There wasn’t a reply after that. Felix was likely watching the video Hyunjin sent in.

Changbin closed out of their group chat, feeling slightly awkward, like he was intruding on something.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Ok so he’s not asleep

**Lee Minho**

Just text him then.

**Seo Changbin**

I can’t do that

**Lee Minho**

Why not?

**Seo Changbin**

What do I even say??

**Lee Minho**

Hi

**Seo Changbin**

What if he says hi back?

**Lee Minho**

Then congrats, you have yourself a

conversation

 

Changbin rolled his eyes.

 

**Seo Changbin**

That’s not what I meant

**Lee Minho**

Just text how you would normally

talk to a him. We’re all friends,

right?

**Seo Changbin**

Fine.

 

Changbin summed up the courage to open a new message draft. He tapped the bar at the top of the screen with the letters spelling ‘to’ in faint, gray text. He typed in Felix’s name and with much reluctance, selected Felix’s number from the list his phone provided. The easiest part was over (it was a bad sign that addressing the text to Felix was tough for Changbin). The hardest part was constructing a text message.

_I have no idea what I’m doing…_

Changbin watched the blue cursor blinking in the message box.

 

_Hi._

 

Changbin erased it. It was too casual. Felix would wonder what he wanted, and Changbin didn’t have a good excuse to text him.

An excuse. That’s what he needed.

 

_Hey, I was wondering if you have the notes from class today?_

 

Changbin erased that, too. The conversation would be too brief. It would be awkward to have the conversation crash like a failed middle school rocket experiment trying to take flight from its launching pad.

 

_Hey, I don’t have a good reason to text you I just want to talk to you please text me back I'm hopeless and awkward and desperate for love_

 

Changbin typed sarcastically and erased it immediately after.

There he was, sitting on his bed as the minutes ticked by, writing draft after draft after draft, excuse after excuse. His thumbs backspaced and hesitated and hovered and danced in the air above the screen as he grew more and more frustrated. Eventually, Changbin circled back to his first text.

 

_Hi._

 

Keep it simple. That was all he had to do. Changbin brought his thumb over to the send button, daring himself to press it. But, nonetheless…

 

**Seo Changbin**

Can’t do it.

**Lee Minho**

You’re a lost cause, Binnie

**Seo Changbin**

I know

 

Changbin thumped his head against his bed’s headboard and squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body pleaded him to give into his drowsiness. Changbin pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. He turned off his phone with the other.

_I’m just going to sleep._

Yes, sleep was the best option. He couldn’t be bothered to text Felix so late in the night. He would see him in the morning anyway.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Thanks for listening to me, Minho.

You’re the best.

Goodnight.

 

Changbin twisted his body and leaned over the edge of his bed. He plugged in his phone back into the charger and set the mobile device face up on his nightstand. He stumbled out of bed to turn off the lamp on his desk.

As Changbin switched off the lamp, his phone let out a final ‘ping’. He turned around and let the bright, white light of his cell phone guide him back into his bed.

He looked into the screen, expecting Minho’s name and goodnight text to be displayed. Changbin’s entire being and soul froze when he read the text he got.

 

**Lee Felix**

hey

**Lee Felix**

are you awake?

 

Changbin’s fingers flew across the screen as he unlocked his phone and quickly typed out a reply.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Yeah

**Seo Changbin**

I’m awake

 

Changbin impatiently watched as a little gray bubble appeared underneath his reply, indicating that Felix had read his text and was in the midst of sending something back.

 

**Lee Felix**

I was wondering if we could meet up

tomorrow after school?

**Lee Felix**

I couldn’t get the hang of tonight’s

homework :(

 

Changbin’s stomach fluttered. They were really having a conversation.

 

**Seo Changbin**

Sure. We can meet in the library

 

Changbin was wondering if he should do his math homework, so he could teach Felix in the afternoon, when he received another reply.

 

**Lee Felix**

Actually, I have another place in mind. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? let me know in the comments!


	5. Fortunate Misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix did, in fact, hear changbin across the math classroom that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to start this fic up again. Bear with me, my writing is a little rusty. I haven't been writing since ib diploma picked up.

“I wasn’t staring!”

Felix looked up from his notebook, yanked out of his battle with vectors in three dimensional shapes by a sharp voice. The source of the noise seemed to be to one of his classmates. What was his name? Changbin?

Felix settled in as a spectator, watching the dark haired boy snap at his harasser, Han Jisung. In fact, it was Jisung who told him Changbin’s name. It just came up briefly in a conversation during first period English, fleeting faster than it had happened. 

 

“Math is destroying me,” Felix had said, fearing for his GPA.

“Relatable,” Jisung had quipped. “My friend, Changbin, actually has a decent grade. I copy all his notes.”

Felix had laughed. “I mean, what are friends for?”

“He could probably help you out,” Jisung absentmindedly drew a star on the corner of his textbook page. "If you're that desperate."

“I’ll consider it,” Felix replied, not actually committing to considering anything at all.

 

Changbin and Jisung continued to bicker not so quietly in the back of the room while Felix looked on. The tips of Changbin’s ears had gone red. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger was lost on Felix. He felt a slight smile tug at the corner of his lips. He supposed it was kind of cute. And there was nothing he liked more than flustered, cute boys. No, he wasn’t blind. Felix knew a pretty guy when he saw one. 

At some point, he thought he caught Changbin’s gaze flicker in his direction. Felix removed his prying eyes instantly, directing them towards his math spiral again. The calculations scratched across the graph paper in 0.7 lead looked more foreign than ever. He was absolutely going to flunk the exam.

 

It turned out fate had a lot more misfortunes in store for Felix than he realized. Misfortunes that were either a step up or a step down from scoring a solid 12/50 on a math test, depending on how you look at it. 

One Thursday afternoon, Felix found himself in quite the pickle. There was one minute left before fourth period, and Felix still had to make it to the next floor.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Felix chanted the mantra in time with the pounding of his shoes on the hallway floors. It was just like him to forget the  _ one document his partners needed from him  _ for the group project in his locker. He could picture the sad sheet of printer paper, sitting somewhere at the bottom of his locker, or sandwiched between two books.

Felix mercilessly bump shoulders with every student he came across down the hall in a race against time. He was sure to maintain an apologetic expression as he bolted off, hoping that maybe they’d understand. Of course, he was running down the wrong side of the hall. It didn’t occur to him to shrug his way towards the right side, so he didn’t collide into every person walking down the right direction. No, the only thing on his mind was how his group would massacre him if he didn’t bring his paper containing research for sickle cell anemia. 

_ Why? Why? Why? Why? _

Why couldn’t his locker be closer to his science classroom?

Why are lockers even a thing?

Why--

_ Thud _ .

He came to a sudden halt. There it was. The shoulder that destroyed all shoulders.

Pain spread up and down Felix’s arm as he backed away from the poor student he had just bulldozed into. Felix caught a glimpse of his victim.

His heart shot up his chest as he faced an equally shocked Changbin, whose face was contorted in both mild discomfort and surprise.

_ Oh, crap. _

“Sorry!” Felix yelped. He quickly stumbled away, awkwardness rising up and reaching his ears.

He thought he heard a faint, “It’s okay,” as he booked it.

 

Days later, Felix strutted out of his math classroom feeling fine, funky, and fresh. While most teenagers his age dealt with oily skin, at the moment, Felix’s pores exuded confidence. He made that test his bitch this second time around for sure. It was like they always said: second time’s the charm. Or was it the third?

Nonetheless, there was no going back. Felix had wrapped up his final answers, brushed off half an eraser’s worth of crumbs off the answer sheet, and placed his test neatly on the teacher’s desk. Now, it was up to fate.

Felix tugged at the knot in his tie, loosening it as he strolled out the door. His backpack swung from his shoulder as he began to unbutton the top few buttons of his uniform. He couldn’t wait to go home.

Before he could escape down the hall and run home free, a hand made contact with Felix’s arm. Felix turned around, his eyes meeting a familiar classmate’s.

“Hyunjin!”

“Hey!” Hyunjin let his hand fall back to his side. “How do you think you did?”

“It was a breeze,” Felix smiled, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air. He nailed it. No doubt. Vectors ain’t got nothing on him. “You heading home?”

“No, I’m going down to the 23/6,” Hyunjin replied.

“The what?”

Felix thought back to every room number he had seen walking around school. Every classroom had a designated plaque by the door, sporting the room number and class name. He didn’t recall seeing a classroom with such a number. In fact, he wasn’t sure if the room numbers even had three digits.

“It’s a convenience store. The one down the street from here.” Hyunjin nodded in the direction Felix assumed the store was located. “I’m sure you’ve seen it.”

Felix walked to school every day, much like the rest of the student body. But, it was always too early in the morning. At 7 A.M,  he hardly noticed anything more than the tips of his shoes, scratching against the pavement as he trudged along.

“Sure,” Felix hazily recalled the shape of a familiar neon convenience store sign in his mind. Was that one just down the street? “Of course,”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin played with the adjustment straps of his backpack. He tied them and untied them around his waist. “My friends and I are meeting there.”

“Sounds like fun!” Felix couldn’t remember the last time he and his friends hung out. They weren’t kidding when they said friend groups fizzle out in freshman year of high school. Then again, he was always more of a drifter, taking part in multiple social circles.

“Do you want to join us?” Hyunjin took Felix by surprise. They had just met right before Felix’s make up exam. 

“Are you sure?” Felix already wanted to say yes. “Would your friends be okay with that?”

“Oh, sure, they’re great guys,” Hyunjin assured him. “I’ll treat you to anything. One of my friends works there. Employee discount.”

Did cheap food just get cheaper? Felix was down.

“Sure, I’ll be there. I just gotta--” Felix reached around and patted his backpack. “--drop my  track shoes off in the locker room.”

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Hyunjin stepped forward, prepared to follow Felix into their gym’s locker room.

“No, it’s okay,” Felix shooed him away. “I’ll meet you there. Down the street?”

Hyunjin nodded affirmatively. “Down the street.”

“I’ll see you!” Felix turned and sprinted down the hallway towards the school’s gymnasium.

 

By the time Felix reached the...23/6? Is that Hyunjin called it?

Yes.

By the time, Felix reached the 23/6, he was fairly drenched in perspiration. It was abnormally warm for the fall, and it didn’t help that he sprinted two blocks. Who knew “down the street” meant, “Down the street and a little further. If you’ve reached the KBBQ restaurant by the main intersection, you’ve gone too far.”  

Felix ran his fingers through his hair, freeing it from its matted state, and hastily shrugged off his school blazer, before pulling the convenience store door open and stepping inside. He could really go for some ice cream.

The soft sound of a tiny bell announced his presence.

He looked around the store. It wasn’t crowded at all, with the exception of a group of teenage boys loitering by the cash register. He recognized Hyunjin squeezed in between two others boys donning the same school uniforms. 

Hyunjin’s gaze drifted over and lit up when he caught a glimpse of Felix standing by the door.

He stuck his hand up in the air and waved it about. “Over here!”

Felix smiled amiably and started forward. “Hey!” He stepped into the space Hyunjin made for him. The circle widened. Felix almost felt apologetic for creating a mild inconvenience. Small and insignificant, but an inconvenience nonetheless. “Thanks for letting me join you guys!”

“It’s no problem!” One of Hyunjin’s companions assured him. Black, curly wisps of hair settled over his forehead. He radiated an authoritative vibe. Felix guessed he was a senior. “Welcome to the gang!”

“So, do you know everyone?” Felix felt Hyunjin rest a hand on his shoulder. 

Felix scanned the gathering, letting the faces register. Some, he recognized from classes. Others, he swore he saw occasionally in the halls or across the cafeteria. One almost made his friendly smile falter.

_ Changbin _ .

Something tugged at his heart. Something succinct. Barely noticeable, but still there. It was him. The pretty boy Felix rammed into in the hall. It was just his luck that Changbin belonged to the same friend group as Jisung  _ and _ Hyunjin.

_ Keep it cool, dude. _

“I think I’ve seen everyone around school.”  Felix managed a casual smile.

Changbin seemed oddly focused on the floor. Felix didn’t give himself a chance to stare too long. Maybe Changbin was just lost in his thoughts. Was he a daydreamer?  A man with actual intellect? 

_ Cute and a thinker? Even better. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing...but what did you guys think? Should I continue? Also, should I write in Felix's perspective in addition to Changbin, or should I just keep it one sided? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> (Kudos are also appreciated thx)


	6. Pineapple and Calculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin was stupidly smitten. Seungmin just wanted to serve some customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another chapter. God knows if I'm ever going to finish this fic but, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday. Normally, Changbin would be sitting in a worn out leather chair at an internet cafe, concealed in the darkness, eyes glued to the painfully bright computer screen. Instead, he was at Hero’s Cake, Chan’s family bakery and cafe. Changbin always thought it was a missed opportunity to call the place, Bang’s Bakery.

Changbin twirled this thumbs, rocking anxiously back and forth in a white chair. His gaze was permanently stuck on the large window at the front of the store.

“Can I  _ get you anything _ ?”

Seungmin strutted up to Changbin’s table, significantly more ticked off than he was fifteen minutes ago. He was gripping his pen and pad so hard Changbin could see his knuckles turn white. He thought he saw Seungmin’s left eye twitch twice.

Changbin sighed. “For the last time, Seungmin, I’m  _ waiting on somebody _ .”

“Come on, Bin!” Seungmin let his arms drop to his sides, desperation written all across his face. He tucked his pen and pad back into his frilly, pale pink apron. “Can’t you see how many  _ paying customers _ need this table?” 

Changbin looked around the small shop. All the tables were spotless and empty, save for the pair of high school girls giggling in the corner, sitting against the patterned, beige wallpaper. Their mugs of coffee and single plate of tiramisu occupied their table. 

“Seungmin,” Changbin glanced back at his friend. “I hate to tell you this, man, but there’s nobody here.”

Seungmin slammed both hands onto Changbin’s table. “Exactly!” he hissed. “If you don’t give me an order to fulfill, Chan’s gonna make me wipe down all the tables. Again. Fifth time since we opened this morning.”

“Why don’t you tell him to do it?” Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“He had an epiphany.” Seungmin said, as if Changbin should understand. He didn’t.

“An epiphany.”

“Yes.”

“So?”

Seungmin tilted his face up to the ceiling, clearly upset. “He decided that because a tomato is  _ technically _ a fruit, it should belong in some kind of dessert.”

“Okay?”

“He’s in the kitchen with all the tomatoes you can find within a 15 mile radius, making the ‘perfect tomato dessert.’” Seungmin made quotes in the air.

Changbin leaned back in his chair. “So, what you’re telling me is he’s stress baking again.”

“Pretty much.”

“I see,”

Seungmin reached for his pen hopefully. “Please?”

“Sorry,” Changbin shrugged.

Seungmin whined. “Okay, fine, but don’t be surprised when I come for you on Monday with a tupperware of faulty tomato mascarpone cupcakes.”

Before Changbin could respond, Chan’s voice drifted from the kitchen into the main room. 

“Seungmin!” he sang from a distance. “I have a job for you!”

“Perfect,” Seungmin huffed and stalked away.

At last, Changbin could pine in peace, restarting his staring contest with the glass window. As his gaze started blurring all over again, the shop door swung open. Changbin sat up straight, heart suddenly pounding and screaming in his chest. As expected, one dark-haired Felix peeked through and stepped into the room. He sported a long, tan coat and carried his school backpack on his shoulder.

Felix’s eyes immediately locked with Changbin’s. Changbin fought the urge to panic and look away. He forced a happy smile and waved.

Felix nods at him and makes his way over. 

“Hey!” Felix sits down across from Changbin and dropped his backpack on the ground. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

“It’s no problem,” Changbin made note of the freckles scattered on Felix’s cheeks.

“I didn’t know Chan’s family had a bakery,” Felix began shedding his coat. He was wearing a cozy white sweater underneath. He looked good in white. “Hyunjin actually recommended the place to me.”

Changbin’s heart sank. Of course. Hyunjin. He hoped the disappointment wasn’t too blatant on his face.

“Yeah, Chan’s mom actually opened this place when we were all kids,” Changbin said, shaking it off.

“Oh, so you guys are all childhood friends?” Felix leaned down to unzip his bag and unpack a textbook and notebook. “That’s cool!”

“Kind of? At first, it was just Chan and Jisung and I. We--”

He was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps. Changbin turned around just in time to see Seungmin sprinting towards them as if his life depended on it.

“Welcome to Hero’s Cake! What can I get for you?” Seungmin said all in one breath the second he stopped at their table. He had his pen and paper ready to go. This time, Changbin was sure one of Seungmin’s eyes was twitching involuntarily. 

“I’ve never been here before.” Felix told Seungmin. He straightened the textbook on the table and looked at Changbin. “What do you recommend?”

“Um,” Changbin essentially grew up in Chan’s family bakery. He should know their best items by now. Yet, for some reason, he couldn’t recall their menu. “I like their pineapple buns.”

_ Wait a second. _

“Ooh, sounds great!” Felix looked pleased. “Okay, one pineapple bun and milk tea, please!”

“Got it. Changbin?” Seungmin scribbled Felix’s order across his notepad.

“Um, just soybean milk for me,” Changbin replied.

Seungmin gave Changbin a look. A look that said  _ you’ve been sitting here for nearly 45 minutes and you’re just going to order hot plant milk? _

“Alright,” Seungmin promptly clicked his pen shut, not breaking eye contact with Changbin. “I’ll be back with your orders.”

Seungmin shuffled away, moving his arms back and forth as he went.

“Is it just me or does Seungmin seem more...on edge than usual?” Felix asked.

“Don’t mind him,” Changbin brushed it off. “So, calculus. How can I help?”

“Well,” Felix opened his textbook and started flipping through it. “I was doing last week’s homework, right? And, there was this one problem I didn’t get. It ended up being on the test, so I was pretty much screwed.”

“I can show you how to do it.” Changbin slid onto the edge of his seat and leaned over the table, his elbows tucked into his torso and his forearm resting against the table top.

“Oh, wait, I’ll sit next to you, so you can see!”

Before Changbin knew it, Felix scooted his chair around to Changbin’s side of the table. He halted his chair right next to Changbin’s, so that their shoulders just barely brushed together. Changbin lost approximately 10 years of his life to stress.

“I couldn’t figure out how to do this one,” Felix appeared to be completely oblivious to the lack of space between them. Not that Changbin was going to bring it up.

Changbin hesitantly leaned forward to read the math problem Felix was pointing at. They were so close now. If he wanted to, he could just rest his chin on Felix’s shoulder. He didn’t, of course.

“Oh, that?” Changbin exclaimed, attempting to remain casual. “Okay, no problem. It’s real easy if you do it my way. Whatever the teacher’s teaching us is ridiculously complicated. This is easier.”

Together, they breezed through complicated calculus problems. Integrals. Sequences. Series. The works. Changbin sat so close to Felix that he could count all the freckles the decorated Felix’s skin. They kept bumping shoulders, but neither of them moved away. Changbin wondered if Felix was just oblivious, or if he truly didn’t mind the closeness between them.

Eventually, Seungmin returned with a tray of goods. 

“Alright, I have a pineapple bun, fresh out of the oven for Felix. And, a milk tea.” Seungmin placed down a plate in front of Felix.

“And, Changbin. Your soy milk.” Seungmin carefully put down a heavy mug of piping hot soybean milk.

“Thank you,” Changbin intended on letting his drink cool before daring to take a sip.

“Careful, Changbin, the milk is  _ scalding _ . It would be a shame if it  _ spilled _ on you.” Seungmin smiled. “Enjoy!”  

Seungmin turned around and disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Changbin would be lying if he didn’t think for a second that Seungmin could’ve poisoned his drink. He watched the steam dance in wisps over the hot mug, expecting skull shape to form like tampered drinks do in movies.

“Oh, man, you’re right. This is so good,” Felix had taken a bite out of the freshly baked pineapple bun. “You should have some!”

Felix tore a piece off from his pastry and held it out towards Changbin.

_ Was he...feeding him? _

It was important to note that traditionally, pineapple buns did not contain real pineapple. It was only named that way because the yellow, square-cracked topping of the sweet bun resembled the fruit. Chan’s family, however, liked to fill theirs with pineapple custard (with real pineapple pieces!)

Changbin never ordered Chan’s family’s pineapple bun. Reason being that he was allergic to pineapple.  _ Mildly _ allergic to be fair, but still allergic, nonetheless.

“Come on!” Felix continued to hold out the piece of bread level with Changbin’s lips. “It’s good!”

_ Well okay... _

Changbin, fully aware of his allergy, compulsively let Felix feed him the piece of pineapple bun. He didn’t know why.

He was going to die, but at least it would be at the hands of his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Changbin. How stupid of you...
> 
> Here in America, it's Thanksgiving break! I decided to take my weekend to quickly update this fic. It's not exactly abandoned. I just don't have a lot of time to write!
> 
> Thank you guys for still reading and being patient! Don't forget to kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
